Candace-Micah Relationship
The relationship between Candace Jones and Micah Quick is known as Micandace (Mic'ah/C'andace) and formed in the third season of Clearwater. History Overview They first meet when Micah moves into Clearwater and sees her tanning, immediately being attracted to her. After discovering his secret of being a figure skater, Candace grows attracted to him as well and the two kiss. Over the course of the first few months of school, they hang out more and become closer, eventually becoming popular and deciding to make things official. Things get messy when Candace questions her sexuality and has a threesome with Micah and Sophie Clark. After Wendy turns against her and shows the threesome that Micah secretly taped in front of the whole school. Micah breaks up with her to save his reputation and they have a very bitter and tense rivalry for some time. Through the next year, their relationship repairs and after Candace gets cancer for the second time, almost losing her life, Micah is there for her through everything, bringing them closer again. After Candace goes into remission, they get together over the summer. Season 3 In Summertime Sadness, she is tanning outside in a bikini and catches the attention of Micah who is moving in. She sees him and winks, so to impress her he strips down to his trunks and jumps in his pool, but when he looks back at her, she is already back inside. Micah invites her over the next day and she comes with cookies, telling him that she wanted to welcome him with a gift. She is helping him unpack his stuff in his room and says his stuff is cool, so he starts showing off all his sports trophies. His mom comes in with a box that he was trying to hide from Candace, but she insists on seeing what's in it once he starts freaking out about it. She finds figure skating trophies and asks him if he figure skates. Not wanting to tell the truth, Micah pushes her out of his room and closes the door. The next day, she walks into his open gate and tells him that she isn't going to make fun of him because she finds thr fact that he figure skates attractive because it shows his soft side and confidence. She then initiates a kiss between them which turns into a makeout session. In Honeymoon Avenue, Candace and Wendy run into Micah at the Hub after cheerleading tryouts and Candace introduces him to Wendy. She then gets an email from Carly saying the names of who made the squad, seeing her name and becoming very excited. Micah kisses her on the cheek and then leaves. Wendy mentions how cute he is and implies that she wants to flirt with him. Candace is surprised and looks extremely jealous, but bites her tongue. In You Know I'm No Good, she is pushed away along with Micah by Adrinna when Zak walks over to talk to Wendy. In Black Sheep, she is walking with Micah and says that people might think they're dating soon if they're not careful, being sarcastic because she actually wants to date him. She tells him to ask her out and says they should go on a date after school that day, but Micah can't because of lacrosse practice. When Micah is looking for ideas to dethrone Ethan as captain, Candace suggests drugging the team and says it's worth a shot, half-kidding. She watches him admirably as he walks to class. Later, she calls him to ask how practice was, but after hearing that it's going late and they are being overworked, she tells Micah that's crazy and he needs to get rid of Ethan, offering her help, but warning how ruthless she can be. She tells Micah to use Brendan's weed to get Ethan high and out of the captain spot, but Micah takes this to the next level and gets Ethan high on ecstasy. After hearing about the police at the school, Candace brings Wendy there and tells Micah she didn't mean to go this far, but he is too happy about getting rid of him to care and kisses her. She tells him Ethan is going to juvey, but he doesn't care and manages to get the position of captain. Candace is excited for him and jumps in his arms, making out with him and ignoring Wendy. They decide to go out on a celebratory date and are both excited to become official and rule the school together. In Stubborn Love, she is with Micah when she checks the callback sheet for the fall play. She gets excited and hugs Micah when she sees her name on the list. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Timeline *First Relationship **Start Up: Black Sheep (311) **Break Up: Uprising (320) ***Reason: Candace's hook-up with Sophie was shown in front of the entire school. *Second Relationship **Start Up: Before Heatstroke (701) Trivia *They are both popular. Candace was formerly on the cheerleading team and Micah was the lacrosse team captain. *They were both very vain and selfish, and although still are to some extent, have worked on it over the years. *It could be said that it was love at first sight for both of them. *They were a part of the first threesome on the show along with Sophie Clark. Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7